Persona 4 Souji x Rise Firefly Memory
by Suppress
Summary: It's Souji's last day in Inaba. He might not comeback after a long time. Rise likes Souji but Souji doesn't know it. Is this a one sided love or...who knows what will happen?


This story was originally planned to be a single story but I got the idea that it would be better if there were two parts. The Pairing is Rise/Souji. The story is based on Rise's P.O.V. This story takes place in a fictional place I brought into existence called "Firefly River", somewhere alongside Samegawa River. I wrote this story simply because I admire Rise and Souji as a group. This is my first Fanfic. Please comment if you like it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Persona 4.

_Firefly Memory_

Rise's P.O.V.

I remember when you, Kanji, and Yosuke came to visit me while I was working at my grandmother's tofu shop. I had no clue during the time that that day was the beginning of everything. That was the day I first met you. You were pretty quiet the whole time though, while Yosuke and Kanji told me to be careful since I might get kidnapped. I recall in Tatsumi Shrine, I asked you to join the team to help you find the culprit. You handed me the Teddie glasses, I was glad you did...it made me feel I was one of you guys. *chuckles* I'm glad you're the first people I got to know here.…I wouldn't feel complete if I had not met you and the others, you know senpai?

_It never approached my mind that I would catch a glimpse of something like this. Especially not with you. I remember one time the way you told me that you wanted to see the Firefly River during the night, remembering what you defined. Fireflies would get excited at night that they lift up from the surface of the river with their shining lights reflecting on the river's skin. It's a beautiful scenery._

_The scenery gets even better during a fool moon. The river's lights reflect on a person's face while the moon keeps the atmosphere from being gloomy by furnishing out a faint light. I've never seen it actually, I was too engaged dealing with my problems about showbiz and stuff. It's something you would appreciate more if you've genuinely seen it. No doubt you would want to go in this place before you leave…_

_Our journey was to save the world. Crazy, huh? Time passed by so quickly and it's spring already. It's March 20. It's your last day in Inaba right? You said your goodbyes to everyone you had a close bond with. I'm happy I'm one of them. You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet... _

_I wasn't able to think of anything or anyone right now but you senpai…since you're leaving tomorrow, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you around. I'm sure it'll get lonely….*sigh*. It's getting late. I couldn't just stand in the shopping district and wait for tomorrow to come. I got anxious so I went to find you. I knew exactly where to find you. You were standing in the short bridge in the Firefly River. So here I am, embarked here just standing, partly concealed behind a tree while I admire the scene in front of me._

_The Firefly River wasn't like you told me it was… I don't see a lot of fireflies. But the full moon today makes up for it. I'm curious what would happen if I stood next to you and join you by your side. Is it okay? Would you be happy? Or would you rather me be Yuki? That was a dumb question wasn't it? Surely you would rather it be Yuki, she's the one you like. I'm aware of that._

_There were times when I was sure you liked me. During the day when we were in front of Okina Station, I was irritated that Kanami was the new poster girl so I went home dragging you with me. We stopped at Samegawa riverbank. I quoted, "I…got a little upset today when I heard those kids talk about Kanami. …I'm sure I'll forget by tomorrow." Although I said that, I felt really helpless inside. But you, knowing what I really felt deep inside, you moved closer to me and cheered me up. You made me forget all my problems at that moment. Also, when Inoue talked to me saying that Kanami is going to be the next big thing, bigger than Risette, I felt I lost everything. I was practically crying. I was sad and scared …I was trembling. I wished you close by my side at that time so I could feel better. The next think I knew, you held your arms around me with compassion. I was smiling through my tears because I knew I had you… I had the others... I didn't loose everything. Sometime at the end of the year, I remember a day when we were in your room. I told you I was going back to showbiz this spring. I'm Risette after all...There's no such things as a 'me' who isn't me. So I won't run away…I won't try to be someone I'm not. There's a lot of Rise's inside of me…I won't try to change them. Instead…I'll let people know that those Rises's exist… That's the 'me' I want to be. I gave you a signed photo of Risette, the one without a fake smile and I kept on blabbering because I couldn't get to the point to say that… I love you… I embraced you instead and you held me tight… I couldn't forget those dearest memories. It's been attached to my heart ever since._

_It was a good time to tell you those three important words. But I wasn't able to. I was afraid of rejection, or even worse, afraid of hurting Yuki. I don't know if you know that I've liked you since the first time I met you, actually I still don't know. I can stand here all day if you just stayed there. I wouldn't mind...really because here, right now is a moment I will embrace for the rest of my life. If only I had the courage to walk up to you and confess my true feelings...it's the perfect time to do so. This is my chance, my last chance actually. I am a coward though. So I'll wait here, where I am, watching you, and the lights of the river._

_I wish we could've made more wonderful memories together. We didn't spend much time more than I wished for. It's because you have a lot of friends…true friends. Unlike those fake friends I had, those people only pretend to be my friends because I'm Risette. You have this aura within you senpai. It draws people closer to you. Maybe that's why I like you._

_It's not fair…Yuki met you a lot earlier than I did. If only I would've met you sooner, then we might have ended up together. I'm fine with it though. I had my chance and Yuki beat me to it. That's how life goes… But I'm happy for you, you really like Yuki. I wouldn't blame senpai if he liked Yuki. Yuki's a nice and beautiful gal. She's my friend after all, so I'm happy for her too._

_Up until now, if I'm happy then why does my heart ache? Why do I feel sad? Why do I feel like crying? I don't understand…it starts to drizzle but you're still there watching your reflection in the river. I don't know if it's tears or raindrops running down from my cheeks. I hate myself for not trying. To be honest, I'm extremely jealous of Yuki, not that I hate her. I mean Yuki's my friend. I would do anything that would make her happy, I'd do the same for you as well, not that you know, nor will you ever._

"_You know Rise, you can come out and join me if you want"_

_Senpai was still staring at the river. My heart skipped a beat. How did he? I feel so dumb for hiding knowing that my giddy outfit could easily find me even in the dark. I didn't know what to do or say. There was no point of hiding anymore so I came out behind the tree and slowly walked towards senpai feeling embarrassed for being caught hiding. I stood next to him. He didn't spoke a word after he called me. I was afraid to face him so I just gazed at my reflection on the river as well. A minute passed and there was no conversation at all. I thought this might be my chance. _

"_Uhm..senpai, you lied to me. You said there were a lot of fireflies here. I barely see any." Senpai looked at me surprised. It seemed that senpai was in deep thought. _

"_Ah, this always happens. Whenever I needed to see the fireflies the most, they don't show up. He chuckled, "When I was still a kid, my family and I visited Inaba frequently...that was before they became busy with work"_

"_Really?" I didn't know senpai visited Inaba before._

"_At night, when my parents chat with uncle Dojima, I go outside and walk around. That's how I found this place. I saw many fireflies and it was a full moon. The surrounding was beautiful. From that day on, I come to this place every night every time we visited. The following year, I crossed a young girl tending a store that sold croquettes. I bought croquettes every time I would watch the Firefly River."_

_I was looking at senpai's face while he was telling his story. He paused and then looked at me. "Oh sorry, you must be bored listening to me" _

_The reason why I looked lost was because you had a bit of dirt in your hair. I had this drive to brush it off but I understood it was impractical to happen._

"_No! no! not at all! I thought it was interesting to know more about senpai's childhood." _

"_I thought she was cute….the girl who tends the store. One day she asked me, 'Why do you always buy croquette every night?' I told her about this place and the next thing I knew I asked her to come with me and watch the Firefly River. When we got here, there were no fireflies like there usually was. The moon wasn't showing either. My original plan was to ask her out with the great atmosphere the fireflies give but everything was against me that day. There was an awkward silence. I had no more time to waste and I knew well it was my last visit in Inaba after a long time, so I asked her out and she rejected me straight out. I eventually went back home. I'm glad I did it though because now, I can't find the store anymore since six years has gone by since my last visit. Her family probably moved out of Inaba. At least I was able to ask her." _

"_Really? I can't believe it. I can't imagine senpai being rejected. At least you tried right?"_

"_I figured out that I didn't want any regrets in my life, that I should want it more than I am afraid of it, so I still did it despite the atrocious atmosphere," senpai said._

_What senpai said reminded me of my last chance as well, he might not comeback after a long time._

"_Ah!! There is a firefly here!" senpai exclaimed. He held the firefly attached in his thumb._

"_Uhmm senpai," I said, "How did you plan to confess to that girl back then? You've planned it for a long time, right? Now is the opportunity, just try it, the confession!..."_

_Senpai was unwilling though. _

"_C'mon senpai! If you don't then I won't let you leave Inaba!" _

"_You are really ridiculous…" senpai said._

"_Wait!... Where are you going?" I replied back._

_Senpai picked up a flower from the ground._

"_Do you know this? This is a firefly pouch flower…"_

_The flower looked like the huge bell in church. Senpai put the firefly he had in his thumb inside the flower, the firefly pouch flower suddenly glowed. It looked beautiful._

_Senpai held the glowing flower in front of me._

"_I'VE ALWAYS LIKED YOU A LOT SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!!! PLEASE…GO OUT WITH ME!!!_

_I was dumbstrucked._

"…_That's what it was like…" Senpai murmured._

_I gently took the flower from his hands. _

"_Sure…I'll go out…with you…"_

_I was blushing. _

"_Wa…?! Don't try to fool me Rise!"_

_My eyes were watery._

"…_I wasn't…trying to fool you…"_

_Suddenly a swarm of fireflies lifted up. I was holding the glowing flower and senpai and I were facing each other. The fireflies lifted up from the surface of the river reflecting their bright lights against the water and the moon giving out its fainted light, just like senpai told me. _

"_..What...uhmm..." senpai murmered._

_The tension keeps on increasing…_

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
